<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Feeling explosion man by SpicaM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264911">Heart Feeling explosion man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM'>SpicaM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human zoo (Version white) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de este viaje se dio cuenta de lo que queria.<br/>¿Como convencer al psicópata de eso?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Human zoo (Version white) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart Feeling explosion man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Heart Feeling Explosion Man</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>A pesar de lo que todo el mundo mágico piensa, Abraxas no "domó" a la bestia que era Tom Riddle. Simplemente se hizo suficientemente invaluable para que lo incluya en sus planes y no lo mate. Aparentemente, lograr conectar con alguien como Tom era suficientemente difícil como para que todos huyan de él si es que él no los mató primero.</p><p>Como a su tío.</p><p>Abraxas miraba a Tom de reojo mientras el tren iba a toda velocidad por Estados Unidos. Una vez allá, iban a tomar un traslador hacia Sur América para dar una vuelta en la selva amazónica y estudiar a las tribus antiguas de esa zona. Tom estaba muy emocionado por aprender de eso, aunque su rostro siga manteniéndose pasivo ante todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.</p><p>Lo conocía muy bien, sabía que su rostro nunca iba a declarar lo que realmente pasaba, si no que sus ojos eran los que brillaban cuando estaba feliz o los que se opacaban cuando estaba molesto o al borde de maldecir a alguien. Por esa misma razón, sabía que estaba contento de que lo acompañara por su viaje por el mundo para aprender más magia.</p><p>Había estado reflexionando mucho sobre el tema. Había llegado finalmente a una decisión.</p><p>Durante un largo tiempo, creyó que se trataba de una simple ambición por lo apuesto e inteligente que era, sin embargo, ahora que pasaba cada minuto de su día con él y defendiéndose de él mismo cuando se frustraba y quería matar a alguien. Entendía como controlar sus arrebatos de violencia y sus explosiones de ira contenida cuando algo no salía de acuerdo a sus planes.</p><p>Aprendió lo que le gustaba, lo que le disgustaba, las cosas que despertaban sus instintos violentos y sus ansias de matar. Aprendió como controlar dichos impulsos y detenerlo.</p><p>Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se había enamorado de Riddle y la sola idea de volver a Inglaterra y casarse con quien sea que haya decidido su padre era impensable. Quería seguir en este constante viaje y mantenerse completamente aislado de las noticias del mundo mágico inglés, aferrado a Riddle en medio de las ventiscas nórdicas y siberianas que amenazaban en convertirlos en cadáveres.</p><p>Sin embargo, estaba seguro que, si lograba que él lo viera del mismo modo, nada lo detendría de obtener a su esposo. Si alguien podía convencer a su padre de dejarlos casarse, era Riddle.</p><p>Solo tenía que lograr que este psicópata lo amara.</p><p>—Tom. Hay algo que he querido preguntarte— declaró mientras preparaban todo para acampar en medio de la selva. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja y mirarlo.</p><p>—Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y la persona más importante en mi vida. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero creo que lo que puedo hacer ahora mismo es...— no logró terminar todas sus palabras cuando se vio atrapado entre un árbol y la persona de sus sueños.</p><p>—No te casarás con quien sea que tu padre dicte. Tú te casarás conmigo— declaró Tom mirándolo fijamente mientras Abraxas temblaba levemente frente a sus ojos y se abalanzaba a hacer lo que ha deseado desde hace demasiado tiempo.</p><p>Irónicamente, para ser alguien tan frío y desalmado, sus labios eran cálidos y sus movimientos llenos de desespero. El tenerlo junto a él se le había hecho tan necesario como respirar y no podía tener suficiente de él.</p><p>En cuanto vuelvan a Inglaterra lo desposará. Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El título está basado en la canción de Vocaloid: Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl<br/>Gracias por leer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>